


Village Girl

by hataru



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Hair-pulling, He did his research tho, Kinktober 2020, Reader is from the village, Secret Relationship, She’s a strong gurl uwu, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: 10/7 fingering | cunnilingus—Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief, “Really?” There was no way. Senku was the prettiest man she’d ever seen, with his creamy skin and exotic hair color and ridiculously long lashes. Sure, there were some good looking guys back in the village, but Senku was in a whole other league. There was just no way he hadn’t done this before.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Original Character(s), Ishigami Senkuu/Original Female Character(s), Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Village Girl

**Author's Note:**

> warnings in the tags!
> 
> kept it vague on terms of the mc’s name so this could be interpreted as both a reader and oc insert.
> 
> the list is already full, but if anyone wants to suggest a character they would like me to write about in the future you may go to my tumblr (bakustark.tumblr.com) and drop an ask!

Her lips curled into a content smile, her eyes shut as his lips pressed open mouthed kisses along the valley of her breasts, one of his hands coming up to fondle the soft flesh while the other travelled along the curves of her body. Her fingers threaded through his hair, holding the strands gently as he went lower and lower and suddenly stopped.

Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked up at the ceiling of the hunt, confused. “You alright down there?” She asked, mildly concerned that he was backing out, propping herself up on her elbows to look down at him. Senku’s hands were holding her thighs, but those ruby eyes were fixated on her core— flushed and dripping, all for him.

He glanced up at her for a brief moment before locking onto the marvellous sight between her strong legs. “Wait a second, will ya? This is my first time seeing one of these in real life.” Senku said in reply, managing to sound both awed and irked at the same time.

Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief, “Really?” There was no way. Senku was the prettiest man she’d _ever_ seen, with his creamy skin and exotic hair color and ridiculously long lashes. Sure, there were _some_ good looking guys back in the village, but Senku was in a whole other league. There was just _no way_ he hadn’t done this before.

Senku looked up at her with a slight glare, his eyebrows pulling together as he frowned. “Yes, really. I wasn’t that popular back in my time.” He admitted snappishly, a tinge of embarrassment painting his cheekbones a lovely shade of pink that made her want to kiss him.

“Well, you’re very popular here, but don’t go seeing other girls.” She said instead, eyes narrowing down at his form between her legs.

He shot her a smirk, “One feral village girl is more than enough, thank you.” 

“ _Feral_ —?!” Her words were cut off by her own gasp as Senku ducked down and promptly ran the flat of his tongue along her dripping slit. 

He made a little clicking sound with his tongue, pressing it against the roof of his mouth as if savoring the taste of a well aged wine. “Heh, not bad,” Senku noted with a hum. 

She gaped at him, her cheeks growing warm as her arms went weak, shaking slightly as they struggled to hold her up on the soft pelts. Senku eyed her flustered form, smug, and hooked her legs over his shoulders. He gave her cunt another firm, experimental lick that had her toes curling. His hold on her thighs tightened and he gave her another lick, this time flicking the tip of his tongue against the engorged nub of her clit.

She bit down on her bottom lip to hold back a squeal, loosely holding on to his hair. Senku had complained the last time she pulled on his hair, saying she was being too rough. He was actually just very delicate and dramatic, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. Especially not now, with his face buried between her thighs as he lapped at the glossy fluids dripping from her entrance.

“Mmm, Senkuuuuu…” She sighed in pleasure, reminding herself to be quiet unless she woke up the others. 

There was a short vibration against her clit as Senku groaned around the little nub, eyes closed in concentration. His lips pursed around it and his tongue lavished it with kitten licks. One of his hands let go of her leg to press an experimental finger against her entrance. She let out a little excited huff and nudged him closer with her legs. Senku gave a small grunt, but dipped his index finger into her silky walls.

A shiver ran down her spine as Senku slowly twisted his finger inside her, still paying attention to her clit while inspecting the insides of her mound. “Senku, that feels really good.” She whispered breathlessly, fingers massaging his scalp. 

He let go of her clit with a small wet _pop,_ his lips glossy with her slick. His eyes fluttered at her touch, and he added a second finger. For someone who protested so loudly when she pulled on his hair, he sure enjoyed having her hands in it. She gave slow, gentle rocks to set up a rhythm to the thrusts of Senku’s fingers. She let herself fall on her back, against the warm softness of the animal pelts. 

Senku mumbled quietly to himself— something about the texture, the temperature and the consistency, along with other overcomplicated words that she didn’t care much for in her moment of pleasure. He sounded like he was enjoying himself, at least. Senku hummed and scissored his fingers apart before burying his tongue into the space he created.

There was a muffled snicker when she squealed.

Oh, yes, he was definitely enjoying himself.

The tip of his nose nudged against her engorged clit and his tongue squirmed against her walls, drawing random patterns. Letters, maybe? 

S-E-N-K-U

Despite the circumstances, she grinned giddily up at the ceiling as the blush on her cheeks grew. He twisted his hand, turning his palm to face up, and took her clit into his mouth again. Senku’s other hand gave her firm thigh a soft tap and she lifted her head to look down at him. The stern look on his eyes sent a clear message. _Watch me._

The fingers inside of her curled into a come hither gesture and stars burst across her vision. Her mouth fell open and a moan slipped out before she was slapping a hand over her lips. The thrusts of his hand became harsher and his pupils expanded, nearly devouring the pretty color of his eyes. There was a hungry look to them as he licked and slurped up the slick dripping from her mound.

He continued to curl his fingers, pressing against that spot inside of her that made her legs shake uncontrollably. “Senku,” She whispered, feeling the hot coil of an approaching orgasm tightening in her abdomen. “I’m really close.” 

Senku’s eyes narrowed determinedly and he doubled his efforts, a third finger joining the fray. Her back arched off the pelts and her eyes fluttered shut, her legs wrapping around his head to keep his mouth pressed against her as her walls fluttered wildly around his fingers with her orgasm. Slick soaked his hand and the bottom half on his face, glistening in the moonlight as he grinned smugly at her breathless form.

“What was that?” She slurred, her mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton and her legs trembling from the aftershocks.

“That was your g-spot.” Senku informed her smugly, popping his fingers inside his mouth to suck them clean with a satisfied hum.

He yelped when he found himself pinned down to the animal pelts, and she settled herself over his hips. Her hand snuck down to push his pants down and free his weeping erection. “Can I have more?” She asked, pausing, wide eyes searching his with a hint of uncharacteristic nervousness that he found really really cute.

Senku grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her juices drip down onto his cock. “As much as you like, village girl.” 

**Author's Note:**

> there was a small earthquake and it really messed me up so this didn’t come out the way i wanted it to, but here it is. 
> 
> thanks for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
